


Disparo al corazón

by aiosami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiosami/pseuds/aiosami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ubicado en algún punto de la décima temporada, casi creo que después de ese episodio donde mataron a Cain (Que soy mala para recordarlos) alguna escena que podría suceder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparo al corazón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/gifts).



> Me inspire en la canción de Ricky Martin -Disparo al corazón, creo que le pega mucho a Dean :)
> 
> P.D. No esta beteado, así que disculpen los horrores ortográficos.

Hace un poco de frío bajo la noche estrellada, el aire está impregnado de olores de la ciudad y el silencio que le rodea solo le hace sentir más de lo mismo. Pero no va a ceder a lo que siente, ni siquiera deja la botella de cerveza arriba del techo del coche, ni tampoco deja de pasarse la mano libre sobre su otro brazo.

Sam está adentro, investigando un poco más de lo mismo sobre la marca que lleva en el brazo que sostiene la cerveza, da un trago largo y luego otro seguido de los latidos de su corazón atronándole en las sienes, sabe que pronto será la última noche que disfrute de esto tan simple, lo sabe más que cualquiera que está preocupado por él, Charlie, su hermano y Cas, su familia pequeña. Suelta un suspiro y cierra un momento los ojos como rezando por compañía, intuye que cuando abra sus ojos ahí estará su plumífero amigo.

Y se aferra a mantener cerrados sus ojos un momento más, hasta que la imagen de aquel monstruo le dice que va a matar a todas las personas que quiere, entonces siente la pequeña ventisca ya característica de él, abre los ojos y lo primero que ven son aquellos ojos azules que le han acompañado de alguna manera que no logra ponerle nombre, sonríe solo una mueca apenas curvando su boca.

-Cas- su nombre suena más rasposo de lo habitual, es producto probablemente de aquella cerveza que aun sostiene en la mano y la lleva a su boca para tomarse todo el contenido de una vez, deseando que de alguna forma calme la sed que ha estado empezando a sentir con tan solo tener a este ángel frente a él. Aquel ángel está ahí mirándole como si fuese un perrito en busca de sus órdenes, no sabe que sentir con respecto a esa mirada que parece leerle el alma, carraspea incapaz de articular una palabra coherente y simplemente se encoge de hombros, dejando caer la botella que produce un golpe seco contra el suelo y Dean de pronto cree que es más interesante el trayecto de la caída de la botella que mirar a su amigo, su compañero.

-Dean-

Apenas es capaz de levantar la mirada hacia Cas, Dean sigue en esa actitud distante, como si todo a su alrededor estuviese bien, es incluso capaz de mentir sobre cómo se siente y no va a dudar en decirle que todo está perfecto, que solo está siendo un poco gilipollas, pero para su sorpresa el cazador se ha quedado callado, con los labios apenas abiertos y es entonces cuando el borrón de su ángel se abalanza contra él y le apresa en un abrazo que le quiebra el alma lentamente, porque está completamente seguro que va a romperse en cualquier momento y torpemente levanta los brazos que habían quedado a sus costados y palmea esa espalda cubierta por aquella gabardina, da dos palmadas, tal vez más y entonces despacio empieza a cerrar los puños entorno a la tela y se aferra como si él ángel fuera su tabla salvavidas en altamar, el mismo aire que respira y entonces le rodea con sus brazos, entierra despacio la nariz en el cuello de Castiel y aspira una o dos veces el aroma que desprende, algo le dice que esto no está bien, que siente como si se aprovechara de aquel ser que solo ha estado ahí para socorrerlo, pero no evita que las dos lágrimas traicioneras se deslicen por sus mejillas.

Y Dean se sorprende de aquella efímera debilidad que de pronto ha sentido, con fuerza se separa y limpia ese recorrido salino que su cuerpo a desprendido durante ese abrazo, mira mal al ángel antes de que su lengua sea más rápida, pero esta vez Castiel levanta la mano y la coloca sobre el húmedo recorrido, su dedo pulgar acaricia una y dos veces su mejilla y Dean se ha quedado congelado no por lo que hace el ángel, sino por lo que su cuerpo está sintiendo.

-Cas-

El tono ronco ha subido un poco de intensidad, se ha sorprendido incluso por la urgencia impregnada y la otra mano del ángel ahueca su otra mejilla, Dean probablemente este loco porque no lo separa y se queda perdido en la cercanía y el calor que desprende el cuerpo que esta tan cerca que pueden rozarse y Cas tira con suavidad hacia él y sus labios se tocan, es apenas un roce y puede morirse ahí mismo porque jamás sintió nada así con nadie.

Sus ojos tal vez le digan a Castiel que no se detenga porque esos ojos azules le sonríen con un brillo que apenas ha visto, tal vez Dean esté un poco celoso de que su ángel tome la iniciativa de esta forma porque probablemente con alguien lo ha intentado, pero su cerebro deja de pensar cuando Cas le besa con suavidad, como si el cazador fuese una pieza de cristal que con más fuerza se rompería. Así que Dean levanta sus manos hacia la cintura de Cas, colocándolas por debajo de la gabardina y baja hacia las caderas del ángel y cuando este da un respingo, es el momento de Dean de atacar la boca de ese ángel. Su lengua se desliza con descaro sobre su labio inferior y la lengua tímida de Cas se restriega con la Dean, el cazador marca la pauta y sube una mano hacia la nuca del ángel y entierra sus dedos entre aquellos cabellos negros y la otra mano pasa hacia la parte baja de atrás de Cas y en un movimiento rápido, Dean presiona sus propias caderas contra las del ángel en la puerta de su coche, desde esa posición Dean y Cas tienen toda la privacidad posible y sus besos se vuelven más hambrientos, nunca tienen suficiente de ambos y cuando por fin se separan, con las respiraciones aceleradas y mirándose a los ojos. Saben que no pueden ponerle nombre a esto que acaban de hacer, ambos labios están sensibles y se miran de esa forma que siempre les ha conectado, donde tienen un profundo lazo.

-Cas, yo- encuentra su voz detrás de su garganta y se muerde con suavidad el labio sensible y es la hora de que el ángel vuelva a poner su mano sobre la mejilla del cazador.

-Todo va a estar bien Dean, te lo aseguro- Dean asiente a sus palabras aunque no las cree y apenas sonríe cuando ya no lo tiene enfrente y levanta uno de sus dedos para tocar sus labios, como para asegurarse que esto ha pasado, suspira una y dos veces antes de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, sin percatarse que no estaban tan solos, de hecho hay un hombre mirando por la ventana de su habitación, sonriendo y diciendo en voz baja “Ya era hora” y cuando Dean se dirige a su cuarto, hay una mirada curiosa en su hermano menor, pero este no dice nada.

Y esa noche Dean sueña con cierto ángel de ojos azules, cumpliendo esas palabras de que todo va a estar bien y que probablemente él está comenzando a creerlas.


End file.
